1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device with a motherboard waterproofing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two designs of motherboard waterproofing mechanisms that take into account the exposure of I/O ports. One design has waterproofing gates disposed in front of I/O ports, has a motherboard disposed between an upper housing and a lower housing, and has a rubber waterproof strip disposed at the connection between the upper housing and the lower housing. On the other hand, the other design has I/O ports connected to an extension board that is separated from a motherboard and that is connected to the motherboard via cables, has the motherboard disposed between the upper housing and the lower housing, and has a rubber waterproof strip disposed at the connection between the upper housing and the lower housing.
However, both designs require larger numbers of components and incur higher production costs.